Technophobe VI
by Captain LeBubbles
Summary: The very last story in the Technophobe series... it's over, so please don't beg.


Technophobe VI

By The Bubbles

A/N- This is it. The last story in the Technophobe series. It's short, but I'm ending it on this one. Don't bother begging, because I'm finished with this series. I hope you enjoyed it.

Disclaimer- I don't own X-Men Evolution or Furby. I own _a_ Furby, but not _Furby_.

Magneto arrived home from his Greek vacation feeling rested and much better. Four boxes floated in behind him.

"Oh, Acolytes! I'm home!" There was no response from his lackeys. "Acolytes! Get in here!" he yelled. There was still no response. He thought, then called, "I brought presents!"

In two seconds flat, the Acolytes had gathered in the room. Gambit, Piotr, and Sabretooth all waited patiently. Pyro, on the other hand, dove on the box that was his. For a moment he remained suspended in midair, before falling to the floor with the box clutched in his arms.

"Oof!"

He began tearing the paper to shreds. There was a blur of color as brightly colored wrapping paper flew about. Pyro suddenly yelped.

"It's a Furby! A Furby, mates, look!" He held it up. It was, indeed, a Furby. "Thanks, Boss, you're the best!"

He hugged Magneto, then ran upstairs with his new prize in tow.

Magneto plucked orange wrapping paper from his hair and smiled. " So easy to please."

"Why did you get him a Furby, boss?" Gambit asked. "You know he's just going to explode it! He already exploded Gambit's cell phone, and Piotr's DVD Player, and your new surround sound thingy, and your computer, _AND_ half the mall!"

"Pyro has been pestering everyone lately with his desire for a Furby," Piotr added. "You are giving in to his demands, and you are spoiling him."

"And the runt's just gonna blow it up," Sabretooth put in. "It's a waste of money to buy it for him."

"I'm not spoiling him, I'm teaching him a lesson, which he will learn when he turns his new Furby on."

He received bewildered looks from this statement. Pyro came bounding down the stairs.

"Boss, I don't have any batteries."

Magneto dug around in his pocket. He pulled out a pack of batteries, which ha tossed at Pyro, who promptly caught them and bounded upstairs again.

There was a long silence, in which they all stood around awkwardly, followed by an explosion and a muffled scream.

"Gambit _told_ you! Didn't Gambit _tell_ you? He done exploded it already!"

"Gambit, calm down. Pyro didn't explode it, I did. I had it rigged to explode when he turned it on," he explained proudly. "I thought it might teach him a lesson about blowing up other people's property."

"Good idea, Boss," Piotr said. "Perhaps now he will be respecting our possessions."

"I thought you might say that," Magneto said smugly. "Now are you going to open these presents, or are they going to float behind me all day?"

They all laughed and plucked their presents from mid air.

Twenty Minutes Later…

Gambit strolled by Pyro's room with his hands in his pockets, whistling 'If I Only Had a Brain.' He stopped just past the room and backtracked. He peered in.

Pyro was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor with the charred remains of his Furby in front of him. He was looking at it mournfully and Gambit could tell he'd been crying. He walked over to his teammate.

"What's up, Pyro? Something wrong?"

Pyro sniffed loudly. "It's nothing, Mate." (sniff) " I'm just starting to think that Pete's right and that I'm jinxed around technology of any kind." (sniff) "My Furby exploded. Just look at it. It never stood a chance." (sniff) "Now its just fuzz and wire. I had only just turned it on." (sniff) "It's not fair. It's not my fault things keep blowing up!" (long sniff)

It was too much for Pyro. He burst into tears again. Gambit patted his shoulder awkwardly and walked out.

The next morning, Pyro woke to find a brand new Furby sitting beside his clock. His face split into a grin. This Furby was even cuter than his old one! He picked it up and shook it. It's eyes opened and it yawned.

"Good morning. Me hungry," It greeted in Furby fashion. "You feed me."

Pyro poked his finger into the Furby's mouth to feed it while he took out his lighter with the other. He put it on the dresser. He wasn't taking any chances with this one!

In the next room, Gambit grinned as he heard the 'yums' emitting from Pyro's new Furby. He was too soft on that boy, really…


End file.
